Poolside
by maybesomedaysameen
Summary: Shaw is a new lifeguard at the community center. Root knows what she wants.


**This is a short one-shot. I have a long story planned, but I need to work on my characterization.**

 **Feedback would be appreciated!**

Root was an inside person. She didn't tan often and she mostly worked at night. So, every summer, she tried to spend one or two days a week by the public pool near her house.

When she first moved to New York at 18, she hadn't known anybody. Slowly, she'd built up a clientele of people who needed her computer skills. _Rich_ people who were willing to pay her well. She still had no friends, though.

Not that it really bothered her. She was fine with keeping to herself and her computers. She spent her free time doing yoga in her apartment or trying to cook new recipes. This past winter was a long one and Root had only left her apartment to stock up on food and necessary computer parts.

Now, it was summer. It was going to be a good one, Root could tell. She'd left her apartment around 10 this morning, had a calm brunch, and was now heading to the pool.

Root looked both ways before crossing the street to the community center, her black sundress blowing around her knees. She pulled her bag higher onto her shoulders as she pushed the doors open.

Root liked the community center a lot. She only came to use the pool, but she liked the comfortable vibe of the place. It had a large library, some classrooms, and a gym.

Her first summer coming here, she'd met the lovely lifeguard, Zoe. Zoe was older than Root, but she was kind to her. They struck up a casual friendship, suggesting books to each other and making fun of the other patrons at the pool.

Root smiled as she walked into the locker room. She was looking forward to seeing how Zoe fared the winter. At the end of last summer, she'd just gotten engaged. Root hoped she was doing well.

Root dropped her bag onto a bench and pulled open an empty locker. She never wore a bathing suit, preferring to wear her sundress and a hat. She mostly came out to read books and get out of the sun. Root pulled her book and sunscreen out of her bag and put the bag into the locker. She shut the locker, sliding the same black lock she used every year through the hole and headed out to the poolside.

It was Tuesday, so the pool was pretty empty during school hours. Root liked the quiet, it was relaxing and let her focus on reading and talking to Zoe.

Root walked over to the lifeguard tower, dropping her book and sunscreen onto a lounge chair. She climbed up the side of the tower, ignoring the steps in front. It was only a few steps up, but Root enjoyed hanging over the small railing around the chair.

Root swung her arms over the railing and peaked into the covered chair. She froze. Zoe wasn't there. In her place was the most beautiful woman Root had ever seen. Root let her eyes drag along the woman's body, admiring the contrast between red swimsuit and dark skin. She took note of the woman's muscular arms and long thick hair. Even with sunglasses hiding her face, this woman was stunning.

The woman's leg shifted, surprising Root. She gasped, leaning back. Root tried to think of an explanation as to why she was clinging to the side of the lifeguard tower, but her mind was blank. She watched the woman sit forward, slowly raising her sunglasses.

They stared at each other, Root's eyes wide. The woman's face was totally neutral, giving away nothing. Finally, the woman lifted an eyebrow, her thick braid swinging as she tilted her head.

"Can I help you?"

Root flushed. The woman's voice was husky, like whiskey. "I was expecting Zoe."

The woman shrugged and let her sunglasses fall again. "No idea, sorry."

"Are you the new lifeguard?" Root asked, letting her chip drop onto the railing. "Permanently?"

"Hope so."

Root smiled, her eyes drifting over the woman's body again. "I'm glad they replaced one hot lifeguard with another."

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Root shrugged. "I'm just saying, if I have to stare at someone all summer, I'm glad they're incredibly attractive."

The woman looked at her in disbelief. "Or you could not stare at people."

Root pouted. The woman frowned, shocked by Root's confidence. Most people were. "Attractive women are meant to be admired, sweetie."

The woman scowled and leaned back under the awning, out of Root's sight. Root leaned forward, pushing herself onto her toes as much as possible, her face inches from the lifeguard. "Do you like lemonade? I make amazing lemonade. Zoe loved it. It's how we bonded. I would love to…" she licked her lips, feeling the woman's eyes on her through the sunglasses, "…bond with you."

The woman shrugged, acting casual, but Root could see the flush on her neck. "Can you leave me alone? I'm looking out for drowning idiots."

"Fine, I guess," Root sighed, looking down. She peaked up through her lashes. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Will it make you go away?" The woman asked crossing her arms.

Root nodded.

"Shaw."

Root waited, but that's all the woman said. "Shaw what?"

"Shaw is my last name." She scoffed. "Look," she leaned forward again, glaring through her sunglasses. "I told you my name, can you go read whatever loser book bored housewives are into nowadays and leave me alone?"

Root grinned, her mouth dropping into a smile. "How cute. You think I'm a housewife." Root nodded to Shaw's bag. "Let me guess, Beretta Nano?"

Shaw's mouth dropped open. She glanced at her bag, but there was no way anyone would have known. She turned back to Root, shocked. Root smirked and hopped down to the ground. She slowly walked backwards to her lounge chair, keeping an eye on Shaw. Scooping up her book and sunscreen, she gave Shaw a wink.

Root turned and headed back to the locker room, feeling Shaw's eyes on her back. There was no time for sun today, Root had homework to do. Shaw would be hers before summer was over.

When Shaw applied for this job, she'd hoped to spend all summer tanning. Maybe she'd yell at some kids, maybe she'd even get in the water, but mostly, she was hoping to tan and be left alone. She was not expecting this at all.

Shaw stopped a few feet from her tower and pushed her bag higher onto her shoulder. She squinted up at the woman from yesterday, who was perched on the railing. The pool wasn't even open yet and this woman was already annoying her.

The woman crossed her legs, looking way too comfortable. Shaw sighed. The woman was hot, Shaw would admit, all long limbs and doe eyes. Yesterday, with her hair down, she'd looked mysterious and mature. Today, with her hair tied up in a ponytail, the woman looked younger, vibrant. Shaw sighed again. The woman looked ready to pounce.

Slowly, Shaw trudged to the tower stairs, glowering. She was very aware that her uniform was just a bikini. She could feel the woman's eyes on her body and realized that she'd been unconsciously clenching her abs. Shaw shook her head. She was not going to sleep with this woman.

Shaw reached the stairs and glared up at the woman. She hadn't gotten her name yesterday and now she wished she had, so she could be more direct in telling the woman to go away.

"What are you doing?" Shaw asked, letting her bag slide down her arm until she was holding the straps.

The woman uncrossed her legs and lead to the side, resting on her arm. She smiled down at Shaw. "I was waiting for you, Sameen."

Shaw growled, incredibly frustrated. Now, the woman knew her first name and probably more. "How do you know my name? And how did you get in here? The pool isn't open."

The woman shrugged, reaching behind her into Shaw's seat. "Lionel let me in." She pulled a large beach bag onto her lap. "He's terrified of me."

Shaw frowned and ascended the stairs. "Who?"

"Now, Sameen," The woman pulled out a large thermos. "He's your boss. You should make an effort if you're going to work here."

Shaw threw her bag onto her seat and planted herself next to it. "I'm only here to relax."

"I know." The woman held out the thermos and waited patiently until Shaw took it. "Your night job is stressful."

The woman swung around carefully on the railing, resting her feet in front of Shaw's chair, letting their calves touch. Shaw tried not to stare at the point where their skin met. She swallowed hard and started opening the thermos.

"Look, you obviously know a lot about me, but I don't even know your name."

"I'm Root," the woman said, smiling down at Shaw. "Just Root."

Shaw raised her eyebrows, impressed. She'd heard of Root. Root was an incredibly skilled hacker. No wonder she'd been able to find out so much about Shaw.

Shaw removed the thermos lid and took a sip. She hummed. "This lemonade is great. Did you make it?"

Root sighed and reached up to play with the end of her ponytail. "Yes, Sameen. I told you that lemonade was my specialty. Remember? It's how Zoe and I bonded."

Shaw flushed. "Oh, I didn't realize you were…serious, about the lemonade. I thought it was just…" She trailed off.

Root smiled, smug. Her head tilted in amusement. "Why, Sameen, were you thinking bad thoughts?"

Shaw rolled her eyes. "We're done here. I'm not going to flirt with an obnoxious stranger." She replaced the lid of the thermos and set it at her feet. Shaw reached for her sunglasses in her bag and glanced at Root's face. She froze.

Root looked devastated. Her eyes were wide, with tears threatening to spill out of them. Her lip was white between her teeth, like she was trying to keep it from trembling.

Shaw stared at her, unsure of what to do. It had been a while since she'd made a woman cry. Shaw sighed and dropped her sunglasses back in her bag.

"Jesus Christ, fine." She picked the thermos back up and opened it, avoiding Root's face. "I'll drink your stupid lemonade. You can sit with me." She took several large gulps, emptying the container. She threw the bottle and cap into Root's bag. "There. Are you happy?"

She looked at Root again. The tears were gone. Instead, Root looked incredibly smug. Shaw got a feeling she'd been tricked.

"What?" Shaw asked, cautiously. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Root shrugged, looking casual. "No reason."

Shaw's eyes narrowed. "What is it."

Root just smiled at her. Shaw didn't like this feeling. The feeling that Root had won this round. She watched Root stand and pick up her bag. Root walked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she turned and looked at Shaw.

Shaw finally got a good look at her. She was tall and fit and looked amazing in her dark, summer dress. She was far more attractive than Shaw cared to admit. She was intriguing.

Root smiled. "No need to stare. I'll be here all summer, sweetie. You'll get plenty of changes to look."

She turned and walked to a lounge chair, placing her bag down and sitting.

Shaw looked away, trying to feign disinterest. It was going to be a long summer.


End file.
